Hagoromo Gitsune
"Dueling Could Be This Fun When I Duel Against My Own Hybrid Stepson" Hagoromo is Manny's Yokai Stepmother that who killed Rihan over the years but He reunited with his family without her noticing, which was so She a former leader of the Kyoto Yokais to defeat the Manny's clans but so She was the Swashbuckler Class Centurion somehow Hagoromo is able defeat by the Senseis over 24 years ago since She sealed away it been stated by Pit Boss the Undead Dragon Master himself Even so Pit Boss told the Centurions that Hagoromo Gitsune was the one that kill Rihan and He was alive without any Kyoto Yokais noticing and She can overpower her opponents in battle on using it fear which definitely Sumako research on Hagoromo Profile ??? Affiliation: Revolutionary Attribute: Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Class: Swashbuckler Centurion Class: Sram Element: Undead ??? Family Kaguya Gitsune ( Grandmother ) ??? ??? ??? ??? Manny ( Stepson ) ??? ??? Hagoroma Gitsune Garcia ( Daughter ) Creature Georges Bataille ( partner ) Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity Dokindam Black Blackout, Zero Invasion Redzone, Roaring Invasion Deck Hagoromo uses Darkness and Fire civilization. She has Invader, S-Rank Invader, Ghost, Specter, Mafi Gang and Invader ZERO creatures to duel against her opponents but in the episode She's added Water civilization on her deck and was named now Deep! Deep! Darken Flare! Spells Outfits before or after out from the Kaijudo City Hospital, Invader Army visit her and gave a clothes to wear for protection in case if a Fire Smasher does it again. which She seeks vengeance upon Water, Dark, Undead, Life, Magic and Fire Centurions for not letting her to have a chance for defeating their leader is the Light Swashbuckler of course As so Hagoromo became known for "Manny's Yokai Stepmother" or "Metallica Sorceress" all members of the Invader Army admire for her sincerity after other main ten took advantage of the Imaginator Centurion Yellow on destroying Hagoromo they blame themselves for not listening to direct order which Garen and others members of the Kaijudo Kairos Dragons listened to his order on letting her live ??? Relationships ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Gallery EGtuYnd6MTI= o nura-rise-of-the-yokai-clan-hagoromo-gitsune-kyoto-.jpg Hagoromo.Kitsune.full.1476176.jpg Hagoromo-present.jpg Hagoromo.png|Hagoromo desire is to collect Dragons Cards during her Duel against Manny 8 20111208220529.png Nurarihyon234-31.jpg Nurarihyon221-71.jpg Nurarihyon221-68.jpg Nurarihyon221-31.jpg Nurarihyon221-40.jpg Nurarihyon222-56.jpg Nurarihyon222-54.jpg Nurarihyon222-39.jpg Nurarihyon222-22.jpg Nurarihyon222-05.jpg Nurarihyon222-04.jpg Nurarihyon222-65.jpg 1313916368570.jpg 1313916312378.jpg 1313916212638.jpg 1313915797617.jpg 1313915490604.jpg 1313915699864.jpg 1313915483135.jpg Nurarihyon223-27.jpg Nurarihyon223-30.jpg Nurarihyon223-24.jpg HagoromoCardAbility.png Untitled.png Hagoromo-Gitsune.jpg 667392-why not nurarihyon no mago sennen makyou 19.jpg 1000210 345374215607387 1629382771 n.jpg Latest-73.png HagoromoArmorform.png|Hagoromo as the "Metallica Sorceress" Nurarihyon207-60.jpg Nurarihyon207-62.jpg Nurarihyon207-63.jpg Nurarihyon207-54.jpg Nurarihyon207-53.jpg Nurarihyon207-52.jpg Nurarihyon207-51.jpg Nurarihyon207-50.jpg Nurarihyon207-49.jpg Nurarihyon234-35.jpg Nurarihyon222-27.jpg Nurarihyon221-43.jpg Nurarihyon222-26.jpg Nurarihyon219-46.jpg Nurarihyon219-40.jpg Nurarihyon219-32.jpg Nurarihyon219-30.jpg Nurarihyon219-29.jpg Nurarihyon219-25.jpg Aiko-PNG-new-era-of-role-playing-nerp-40076342-500-281.png Th.jpg Nurarihyon-no-mago-sennen-makyou-1202.jpg 89401f9bae969b4a54007f4e212327d108702d60 hq.jpg Nurarihyon214-40.jpg HagoromoGood.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Floridians Category:Invader Army Members Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Undead Element Centurions Category:Swashbuckler Class Duel Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Centurions Enemies Category:Wizards Category:Manny's Rivals Category:Former Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Former Kaijudo Gaia Dragons Members Category:Former Kaijudo Bahamut Dragons Members Category:Crime Lords Category:Kaos Element Centurions Category:Archnemesis Category:Human Type Centurions Category:Acme Dueling School Duelists Category:Rare Killers Members Category:Sram Class Centurions Category:Former Antagonists Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Former Villains Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Heart Changeable Villains Category:Darkness Fire Duelists Category:United Sanctuarians